South Park Boys Do It Best!
by KooriRoxs
Summary: Our boys from South Park all need attention and I guess I'll give them just that. One shots, drabbles, smut, and lots of fluff. ReaderXVarious Many different feels. Enjoy.
1. Pip - Cheerleader

Pip sat nervously on the gymnasium bleachers away from other students as the cheerleaders were finishing up their practice.

"What are you doing here fag, you plan on becoming a slutty cheerleader?"

Pip raised his eyes to the group of boys who were standing in front of him, specifically at Cartman.

"I-I'm waiting for my girlfriend," he said quietly, praying that the cheerleaders would be dismissed soon.

"You don't expect us to believe that your girlfriend is a cheerleader, right? Wendy didn't even make the team." Stan said chuckling softly as Pip looked past them to the girls who were starting to disperse with eager eyes.

"Yeah, how could a fag like you manage to get a girl to even notice you?"

"Shut up fat ass, you can't get a girl either." Kyle said rolling his eyes at Cartman.

"Shut your goddamn Jew mouth Kahl, I'm not fat."

"You ready to go, babe?"

All eyes were on you immediately, looking you up and down.

"Oh, um, do you want to go change? I can wait a little longer for you to do so."

"I thought you liked my uniform," you said flirtatiously, holding onto his forearm with both of your hands. What you loved more than your boyfriend's sexy, British accent was making him blush.

"Of course I do but might you be more comfortable in your casual clothes," Pip mumbled, looking down at you with his face palpably flushed.

"I can just take my uniform off when we get to your house."

Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all watched in disbelief as you flirted hardcore with the foreign student.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but (Name) and I should be heading out now." Pip said, taking your bags so he could carry them for you.

You gave the boys a small smile, before you walked away hand in hand with your boyfriend.

"How in the hell is that even possible," Stan asked, while watching the two of you exit the gym.

"I have no idea but she has a nice ass." Kenny said with a smug grin on his face.


	2. Damien - Mean Girls Moment

You gasped when one of Damien's hands found its way into your locks, twisting tightly and forcing your gaze towards his as he leaned over you, hips smacking into yours.

"You like when I fuck you?" he growled, his thumb rubbing your clit harshly.

Your mouth fell open at the feeling of his thrusts, which had become more like hard grinds into you.

Your chest heaved and you moaned for him, pushing your hips back into his while burying your face in his hair, nails digging into his back.

"I love it," you breathed, your hot breath in his ear, cooling his sweaty skin for only a moment.

He twisted his head to the side, blindly searching for your mouth with his.

You whimpered against his mouth, hips working his cock hard inside of you.

Your eyes immediately shot to Damien's door when it started opening.

"Close the fucking door," Damien growled, shielding your body with his own so you weren't as exposed.

"You guys need anything. Some snacks? More condoms? Let me know," Satan said while peeking his head into the room.

"Dad! Get the fuck out!"

"Oh, I love you guys," Satan said smiling at the two of you before listening to his son and closing the door.

"Oh my god," Damien groaned, resting his forehead against yours, "I fucking hate my Dad."

You giggled, "Maybe we should take him up on his offer for snacks and condoms."

Damien rolled his crimson eyes before kissing you deeply to shut you up.


	3. Clyde - Toilet Seat

You glanced up at Clyde from your position on the ground in-between his legs; he was biting down on his lip, eyes half closed as he watched you pleasure him.

He had a hand in your hair, keeping it from falling in your face.

You took him deeper in your mouth and grinned upon hearing his deep breathing and moans.

You could tell he was close.

"CLYDE!" His mom banged on the door causing you to jump.

His eyes widened and you immediately backed away from him so he could situate himself.

"What do you want mom! I told you I was working on a project for school with (Name)."

You stared at the door and thanked the lord that you had remembered to lock it.

"What have I told you about putting the toilet seat lid down after you go to the bathroom?"

"Mom not again, can we do this later, like after (Name) leaves."

"No we can't Clyde. What if (Name) decides to marry you and you leave the toilet seat lid up and she falls in and dies, what would you do then? (Name) is a wonderful girl and she deserves a man who puts the lid down."

"MOM!"

You giggled and leaned up to give Clyde a quick kiss, "Thanks Mrs. Donovan, I'll be sure to make him remember when we get married."

"He'll never learn!" you heard her say, retreating.

"That was so embarrassing," he groaned leaning his head all the way back.


	4. Butters - Girlfriend?

"H-Hey dad, I know I'm grounded but I was wondering if I can go to my girlfriends so she can help me with my homework."

Stephen looked up from the newspaper he was reading to glance at his son who was fiddling with his fingers.

"What have I told you about lying to me, mister?"

"B-But I-I seriously need help and she is really smart."

"You expect me to believe you have a girlfriend."

Butters felt a blush rise to his face when his dad doubted him, "But I do have a girlfriend, we've been g-going out for two months."

His father glanced to his mother and they shared a look.

"This isn't like the time you thought the girl from Raisin's was your girlfriend. Does this girl know she's going out with you?" Linda asked.

Butters nodded, "Y-Yes! She's the one who asked me out."

"She must be ugly," his dad whispered and his mother elbowed him to get him to be quiet.

"Well Butters, why not invite her over here since you're not supposed to leave the house," His mother said taking a sip of her coffee.

"O-Okay! We'll even do our homework in the living room s-so you guys can see that we're actually doing homework!" Butters smiled as he ran upstairs to call you.

It only took fifteen minutes before someone was knocking on the front door.

Stephen opened the door, his wife behind him, while Butters was running down the stairs.

You offered a smiled to your boyfriends parents, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stotch, I'm (Name), Butter's girlfriend."

Both adults were stunned. You were absolutely gorgeous. Not at all what they expected.

"Oh my, it's so nice to meet you," his father exclaimed ushering you in.

"Nice to meet you to," you said.

"We can't believe our Butters has such a beautiful girlfriend," his mother said in fascination.

"Come on Linda, let's leave these two alone. Butters how about you take (Name) up to your room while your mother and I leave the house for a while."

"W-Where are you g-guys going?" Butters asked , grabbing your hand to lead you to his room.

"That doesn't matter son, just make sure to show this girl a lovely time." Stephen replied, already putting his coat on to leave.

You watched as your boyfriends parents basically rushed out of the door, calling out their goodbyes over their shoulders.

"I think they like you," Butters said, leading you up the stairs of his house.

"Me thinks so too," you said smirking. You thought you were going to have to wait until he was ungrounded before having sex since he always came over your house. Maybe Butters parent weren't as bad as you thought.


	5. Craig - Anytime?

When you caught Craig staring at you from across the lunchroom, he flipped you off and looked away like nothing happened; which was starting to become an everyday sort of thing.

Smirking to yourself, you stood up with intent on making him blush even more than he already was.

"Hey (Name), you wanna join us?" Clyde asked, noticing you before everyone else did.

"Maybe tomorrow," you said standing in between Tweak and Craig.

As soon as Craig saw you he immediately flipped you off, "What the fuck do you want?"

"To know when, where, and how hard."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he turned to look at you with a quizzical expression.

"Give it a minute," you said, kissing his cheek and slowly started walking back to your friends.

You could hear Clyde and Token laughing which meant they got it before the two next to you did.

"Fuck you." You heard Craig say while hiding his flushed face his behind his hands.

"Anytime babe, just let me know when."


	6. Tweek - Perfect Boyfriend

You tried not to smile as your boyfriend held out a cup of his dad's famous coffee in front of your face.

"You're absolutely perfect, you know that right."

He chuckled a bit as you took the cup from him.

"My mom made it just the way you like it."

"Lots of sugar and creamer?" you asked, opening your front door more to allow him inside.

"Of course."

"I love you so much - Hold on," you set your coffee down and stood in front of your much taller boyfriend.

"Not that I mind but I'm starting to think you dress like this on purpose," you chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt in an attempt to fix it.

"I just might," he said while jittering, his eyes focused on the closed thermos of coffee in his hands.

You ran your hand over his bare chest and smiled at the fact he wouldn't meet your gaze, "I guess I'll just have to keep undressing you every day then."

"T-That's fine," he said lowly, his cheeks tinted red.


	7. Kenny - Finding Nemo

"Mr. McCormick, we're all glad you're out of the hospital but having your hood on is against school rules."

Walking past his teacher to the back of the room, Kenny pulled down his orange hood and plopped down in his desk located at the back of the classroom which just happened to be next to you.

"Okay class, now that everyone is here we're going to be watching a movie about the ocean that doesn't mean fall asleep just because the lights are going off."

You chuckled a little at this, your teacher was always the first to fall asleep.

Kenny's eyes were on you in a matter of seconds once the lights were off and he pulled your chair closer to his, "Miss me?"

"Of course I did," you said, playfully punching his arm. "I was worried sick."

His hand caressed your thigh and his lips were on your ear in a matter of seconds, "We should make up for lost time."

"Maybe we should actually pay attention to the movie," you whispered, looking at the front of the classroom where the movie was being projected. The rest of the class was black because your teacher didn't like opening a door or making sure the blinds were open.

Kenny smirked at the fact that you were avoiding eye contact, "This is the second time we've watched Finding Nemo."

"It's not like we paid attention the first time."

Kenny grinned and pulled you onto his knee, "You can watch the movie then."

You bit your lip as you felt the blonde's hands undo the button on your jeans.

"Just try to be quiet" he whispered, his breath hot on your ear. Your teacher had the volume to the movie as loud as it would go

You closed your eyes when you felt one of his hands slide past

You closed your eyes at the feeling of a hand slipping beneath your pants and underwear. Immediately his thumb was pressing onto your clit hard and was circling slowly, torturously. His other hand was rubbing down your stomach and back up to your breasts, while his lips were working on your neck.

He glanced around the classroom; the only person who's be able to actually see them would be Pip since he was also in the back of the classroom and Pip wouldn't be stupid enough to snitch on the two of you.

You bit your tongue, muffling the squeak that wanted to escape when two of the fingers that were teasing your entrance dipped inside of you. Kenny chuckled softly as you regained control over yourself.

"K-Kenny," you breathed, your head tilting to look up at him, your body hot, hips wiggling, and toes curling.

Though he wore a smile, his eyes were dark and eager, watching you suffer and squirm in his lap.

You gripped his wrist and covered your mouth in attempt to be quiet as you felt your orgasm building up.

Kenny smirked and pumped his fingers into you faster, "Let's see how quiet you can be this time as you come."


End file.
